


番外八后续

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	番外八后续

周自珩将他两条光裸在裙下的腿盘在自己的腰上，抱住他的大腿把夏习清从床上抱起来抵在卧室和阳台之间的玻璃门上湿吻，宽大的裙摆顺着垂了下来，覆盖住他的双腿。夏习清搂着他的脖子仰着脸，周自珩的舌头深入他的口腔，搅得他浑身发烫，周自珩鼻腔里湿热的气息喷洒在他的脸上，像是带着春药的迷雾让夏习清神志不清，恍恍惚惚。

“周自珩……你他妈别勾我了……”夏习清推搡他，头靠在玻璃门上张开嘴仰着脸喘息。这幅样子落在周自珩的眼里，简直让他着了魔。

“到底是谁勾引谁啊，你看看你现在的样子。”

那副裹在纯白长裙里的身体随着喘息一起一伏，锁骨处的凹陷很深，被裙子的领口衬得漂亮极了，周自珩忍不住俯身舔吻他的锁骨，双手掐住变得柔软的细腰，他的吻又湿又热，在夏习清细长的脖子上留下红色的印记，吻着吻着他开始听见夏习清带着鼻音的哼叫，黏黏糊糊的，他那双修长的手指扣住周自珩的后脑，用力地摩挲着，这是他情动时最喜欢的动作。

“快点……”

周自珩仍旧残忍地不紧不慢，手臂抱着他把他的腰往前往上抬，让夏习清的胸口拱起来，然后低下头隔着布料去舔咬他的胸口，那两粒小小的乳尖在情欲的催使下凸起，一眼就能看到。

“别舔那里……”夏习清有些抗拒，“我……我又不是女人……”

“我知道。”周自珩安抚地吻了吻他的嘴唇，“我只是想让你舒服。”说完他再一次去舔咬夏习清胸口的凸起，布料已经完全被唾液浸湿，变得半透明。他的舌头在上头打着转，夏习清忍不住轻轻颤了一下，说不出是种什么感觉，不像是难受，可也不那么舒服。

倒像是羞耻心和饥渴交杂出来的一种罪恶的折磨。

周自珩用手指掐了一把被他舔得发硬的乳头，听见夏习清毫无防备地哼叫出声，“啊……”这声音和他平时说话时那种勾人的尾音不太一样，带着一股子被欺凌之后的柔弱，又颤又喘。听见这一声周自珩的脑子都热了，后背冒出的热汗黏住了睡衣，他索性将自己的衣服脱下来扔到一边，用床头柜拿了润滑液，抱住夏习清又一次深深地吻了吻，舌头伸到最里面，模拟性交的动作一进一出，夏习清浑身难受，吸着他的舌头不让他退出去。

“唔……唔……”

口水多得从嘴角溢了出来，夏习清仰着头靠在门上大口喘气，周自珩蹲下来跪在地上，撩起他的裙摆钻了进去。

“你！你干什么……啊……”羞耻心几乎冲到了头顶，夏习清想推开他，却反被周自珩握住藏在裙底的阴茎，他早就硬得不行了，被他这么一握都差点射出来。

“你下面的东西长得好看。”周自珩的声音从裙底传出来，“和你一样好看。”

“少废话……啊……”自己的性器忽然被湿热的口腔裹住，夏习清下意识咬住嘴唇，可还是不小心泄露出呻吟，周自珩的双手握着他的底端，残忍地玩弄着他的囊袋，快感一波接着一波袭来，他几乎要窒息，双手无力地垂在两边，抓住了周自珩宽阔的肩膀，“哈……啊……自珩……”

周自珩吞吐着夏习清的性器，但他并不想夏习清这么快就射出来，所以每次深入吞吐几次又停下，放着他不做任何动作，这样的玩法几乎把夏习清逼疯了，“你他妈……快点……”周自珩就这么跪在裙底里看着夏习清磨蹭自己的两条腿，硬挺的阴茎轻轻地随着他的动作甩动。这一幕简直太诱人，他光是这样看着都能射出来。

把润滑挤在手上，周自珩一面舔吻着夏习清的大腿根一面把润滑剂往他的后穴抹，“乖……放松点……”

夏习清努力地放松括约肌的肌肉，让周自珩的手指伸进去，润滑挤得太多，穴口黏糊糊得让人难受。等到两根手指开始顺畅起来，周自珩便多加了一根，并在一起抽插着那个湿热的甬道。夏习清几乎放弃了挣扎和隐忍，每被他的手指插进来一次便颤着声音叫出来，放浪地仰着头呻吟，“啊……啊……啊……”

“……不要弄了……直接进来……快点……”

裙底又闷又热，周自珩忍得难受，出了一身汗。听到自己的爱人开始放浪地叫出来，他终于忍受不了，站起来将他翻了个身抵在玻璃门上，扶着自己的阴茎从后面戳了几次那个滑腻的小穴。光是这么戳几下，夏习清就已经开始啊啊叫起来。

真正吃进去的时候仍旧有些艰难，刚把硕大的龟头顶进去，夏习清就开始有些痛苦的呻吟，下面的小穴不自觉缩紧，周自珩掰过他的脸吻他，吻得他浑身发软，趁他放松的时候周自珩便一口气插了进去。

“啊……好涨……”

“一会儿就舒服了，宝贝。”周自珩扶着他的腰慢慢地往里送，隐忍着强烈的欲望缓慢地抽插着，白色的裙摆像是一块遮羞布，遮住了两人结合的私隐，但却让周自珩更加心猿意马，他能感觉到那条湿热的甬道已经开始吸附他的性器，夏习清的声音也开始从痛苦转向食髓知味的哼叫，“啊……啊啊……周自珩……快点操……”

“你说的。”兽欲一下子上了头，周自珩狠命地往里顶着，啪啪的水声回荡在安静的卧室里，连带着夏习清放浪的叫喊.

周自珩从后面舔吻他的耳朵，舌尖有意无意往里伸，他的声音被情欲磨得又低又沉，“习清，你下面好热，好湿，像女人一样。”

“你……你给我闭嘴……我他妈不会放过你的……啊——”还没放完狠话的夏习清被周自珩狠狠往里顶了一下，几乎顶到了最底，他的声音忽然变得尖细，“啊……太深了……太深了……”

看到夏习清想躲，周自珩握住他的腰拖着他一起跪在地上，从后面把夏习清的两腿分开放在他的膝盖两边，身体全部贴上玻璃门，体位变换时滑出来的阴茎被再一次顶在夏习清的穴口，周自珩哑着嗓子在他的耳边喘着，“习清，坐下来。”

夏习清已经昏了头，浑身没有半点抵抗的气力，试着往下坐，一点一点把周自珩尺寸惊人的性器吃了进去，“哈……哈……”他的喘息喷在玻璃门上，凝成一片白茫茫的热雾。周自珩抱着他的大腿狠狠往上操弄，操得夏习清抵在玻璃上的脸一上一下地蹭着，将那片并没有持续太久的白雾通通蹭花。

“太深了……这个姿势啊啊……啊……啊……不行……”夏习清混乱地叫着，穴口的嫩肉都要被他操得翻出来，太深了，实在是太深了。他的手扒在玻璃上，试图向上想要逃出去，却被周自珩一下子拽了回来，重重地落回到那根可怕的性器上。

“啊——”

“不许逃。”周自珩额角的汗滑到了下巴，他抓住夏习清的两只臂，逼迫着他向后反折，夏习清后背的裙子拉链在挣扎中滑到了腰上，周自珩低着头舔吻着他的后背，留下深深浅浅的吻痕。这个姿势的夏习清几乎没有任何逃脱的可能，周自珩的下身狠狠地钉在下面，每一下都戳到最里面，最可怕的是，周自珩还在他的耳边说着从来不曾说过的露骨情话，“你知道吗，我第一次给自慰的时候才十五岁，那个时候我就是想着你做的，满脑子都是你穿着这条裙子的样子……呃……每一次都是你……”

“啊……啊……”夏习清浑身打颤，被他操得说不出一句完整的话，口水溢出来让他连呻吟都变得口齿不清，“啊啊……自珩……啊……”他忍不住扭动自己的腰，那是他唯一可以控制的地方，彻底被情欲操控的他放浪地扭动着，像一只发情的动物，那根又硬又烫的东西戳上了他的前列腺，“啊！啊——”没有两下，他就大叫着射了出来，整个人像是一条艳丽的濒死的鱼，汗津津的躯体一下一下的抽搐着，下面的小穴急速地抽缩，整个人沉溺在高潮的余韵之中。

周自珩并没有就这样放过他，反而是借着他无力反抗的时机更加用力地向上颠簸操弄，挺着腰撞得越来越快，“好爽……习清……”他沉重沙哑的喘息成了夏习清的催情药，把他变成了一个摇摇欲坠的花蕾，只能无力地呻吟，只能顺着他的动作惨兮兮地扭动。

连着撞了不知多少下，撞得下面几乎要着起来，夏习清终于感觉到周自珩抱着他的手开始有些颤，喘息声越来越急促，越来越沉，他用力地收紧肌肉，奄奄一息地转过脸，头发全都汗湿贴在额角，“射进来……”

“可是……”

“快点……”夏习清皱眉的样子实在是太性感了，周自珩痴痴地吻着他的侧脸，按住他的腰狠狠地撞了几十下，终于射了出来，粘稠的精液全数射精那个湿热的甬道中。

他从后面抱住夏习清，趴在他的肩头笑着喘息，“求着我射进来……是要给我生孩子吗……”

夏习清像是在笑，又像是喘气，转过头吻周自珩的鼻梁，迷了汗的睫毛无力地抬了一下，湿漉漉的眼神又软又欲，带着一丝诱人的轻蔑。

“就一次……能中吗？”


End file.
